There are a number of low volume production oil wells in use today which are commonly known as "stripper" wells. These wells are characterized by their extremely low production rates thereby making them marginal even with the high selling prices presently received for petroleum. Various attempts have been made in the past to increase the production of these stripper wells; however, all of these prior art techniques have been economically prohibitive to be applied to increase of production of these stripper wells. As a result, there is a need to economically increase the production of these stripper wells in order to make them sufficiently attractive economically to be maintained in production.